


Социальная адаптация

by carnivore_oak



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivore_oak/pseuds/carnivore_oak
Summary: У Ричарда проблемы с напарником: кажется, они друг друга хотят. А для этого у него комплектация недостаточная — и Гэвина это смущает. Ведь что еще может его смущать?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Социальная адаптация

**Author's Note:**

> Серьезное прочтение категорически запрещено!

Гэвин слишком много разговаривает. Он болтает всю дорогу из переулка к автомобилю, пока Ричард, осторожно придерживая, ведет его раненого присесть до приезда скорой. Он несмешно шутит, пока они проходят ненужные андроидам — но обязательные для всех — проверки в тире, бассейне и на стадионе. Он сдавленно ругается каждый раз, когда они с Ричардом безуспешно пытаются разминуться в узком дверном проеме кафетерия.

Обобщив это, Ричард делает очевидный вывод: Гэвин слишком много разговаривает, когда возбуждается. Проверяя эту теорию, он незаметно проводит по губам языком, часто потягивается и пристально смотрит Гэвину в глаза. Гэвин в шаге от того, чтобы превратиться в радиоприемник — и ему это, кажется, не нравится. Он на семнадцать процентов больше огрызается и на тридцать шесть процентов реже поднимает на Ричарда взгляд. Еще на девять процентов больше краснеет, но Ричард не всегда может определить, от смущения это или от злости.

На третьи сутки он решает, что следует немедленно заняться этой проблемой: Ричарду нужно, чтобы Гэвин снова смотрел на него. Чтобы хлопал его по плечу, когда доволен, и звонил посреди ночи, когда свяжет между собой разрозненные улики. И, может быть, не только это.

Пока он обдумывает план действий, ворчливость Гэвина повышается еще на несколько процентов — Ричард слишком озабочен его поведением, чтобы подсчитать точные цифры. Он все еще сталкивается с Гэвином в дверях, иногда настолько удачно, что касается его руки. Он без сожалений подставляет под удар репутацию и начинает путаться в ногах, чтобы налететь на Гэвина и крепко за него ухватиться — после третьего раза тот даже перестает ругаться и просто ловит его, недовольно дыша ему в шею. Ричард с удивлением замечает, что его дыхание снижает уровень стресса.

Пригласив Гэвина на спарринг, он ожидает отказа — но тот внезапно соглашается. Пока они валяют друг друга по матам, Ричард чувствует себя замечательно: он заламывает Гэвину руки, тот сшибает его плечом, укладывая на лопатки. Но после упирается коленом ему в пах в попытке дотянуться до горла и замирает. Ричард вглядывается в его лицо — и теперь Гэвин краснеет явно от смущения. Они оба делают вид, что ничего не произошло, но поздно. Спарринг безнадежно испорчен, и Ричард не уверен, что Гэвин придет на второй. Дома, в узкой служебной квартире, он снимает с себя одежду и долго стоит у зеркала.

Нужен половой модуль. Ричард уверен: будь у него в этот день член, все было бы проще. Гэвин не стал бы отшатываться от него, а он сам не упустил бы отличный случай сделать тому приятно.

Ставить над собой такие эксперименты страшно. Ричард отлично владеет конечностями, у него в голове установлен мощнейший процессор, он использует свой потенциал на девяносто семь и две десятых процента — но не имеет понятия, как функционирует половой модуль.

Он вспоминает разочарованное лицо Гэвина и ощупывает пустой пах. Нужно ставить.

Следующие две недели — самые неудобные и неловкие за всю его восьмимесячную жизнь, начиная с заявления о предоставлении отгула до ставших внезапно тугими брюк. Отладка модуля требует времени и терпеливого изучения своих потребностей. То есть потребностей Гэвина — о которых Ричард по понятным причинам не может спросить. Он ориентируется по наитию: вряд ли его устроит чувствительность, при которой член встает сразу, как Гэвин входит в комнату. И вряд ли он хочет выходить из спящего режима, чтобы выяснить, что испачкал лубрикантом штаны.

Но трогать член оказывается на удивление приятно. Сначала Ричард просто гладит его, водит пальцами по головке — и жмурится от удовольствия, аккуратно меняя настройки. Он откидывается в кресле, укладывая голову на спинку, и обхватывает член всей ладонью. Играется с системой подачи лубриканта, пока рука не становится влажной и не начинает легко скользить вверх и вниз. Чувствительные сенсоры наперебой подают сигналы об удовольствии, это удовольствие то ослабевает, то снова нарастает. Ричард сжимает член крепче, двигает ладонью быстрее, прикрывает глаза. Это занятие захватывает его надолго, почти на полчаса, после чего он в приподнятом настроении идет в душевую кабину. Интересно, но абсолютно бесполезно и хлопотно. Непонятно, почему люди уделяют сексу столько внимания — впрочем, он и сам не против как-нибудь повторить.

Жаль, что пока нельзя поделиться этим опытом с Гэвином. Ричарду не терпится похвастаться новым приобретением, но ему хочется, чтобы Гэвин обнаружил это сам — и снова приглашает его на спарринг.

— Нет, — коротко бросает тот, не отрывая глаз от терминала.

— Нет? — обескураженно переспрашивает Ричард.

— Как будто других дел мало, — дергает плечом Гэвин. — Иди жалобы проверь.

— Может быть, тогда поплаваем как-нибудь? — предлагает Ричард невинно.

Гэвин на миг поднимает на него глаза, приоткрывает рот для ответа, но только фыркает и возвращается к работе. Ричард следует его примеру.

И как ему тогда показать Гэвину свой новый член? Настроенный и отрегулированный. Он вспоминает их спарринг — преимущественно то, как Гэвин прижимался к нему коленом, удерживая его руку на полу. И вдруг понимает, что в брюках резко становится тесно. Это гораздо приятнее, чем простая излишняя чувствительность: стоит представить, как Гэвин касается модуля — и ощущение удовольствия от сенсоров усиливается в несколько раз. Сперва Ричард все же подозревает неполадку, — он ведь даже не трогает себя, — но очень скоро понимает, что ошибся. Он с трудом сосредотачивается на работе, даже уходит в нее с головой, а через десять минут вновь думает о руке Гэвина на своем члене — и возбуждение вспыхивает снова. Пока Ричард раздумывает, что ему делать с этим открытием, к Гэвину подходит детектив Коллинз.

— Как продвигается дело с лодкой? — спрашивает он, не подозревая, что совсем рядом, в пяти футах от него, у Ричарда крепко стоит под столом член.

От этой мысли становится хуже.

— М-м-м… — тянет Гэвин.

Еще хуже.

— Кому мне тут отсосать, чтобы меня перестали спрашивать об этой долбаной лодке? — раздраженно выдыхает Гэвин.

Ричард стремительно поднимается. Ему, кажется, нужно в уборную.

— Тебе, что ли? — удивленно спрашивает Гэвин.

— Как будто других дел мало, — бросает Ричард, прежде чем сбежать к безопасным, тихим кабинкам.

Он запирается в одной из них и спускает брюки вместе с бельем. Член почти касается живота, выглядит крупнее и будто пульсирует. Ричард с ужасом думает, что в нем что-то сломалось. Прикоснувшись к члену, он чуть не сгибается от болезненного удовольствия, бьющего прямо в процессор. Прислонившись к стене кабинки, он в отчаянии двигает рукой, размазывая по пальцам вытекающий из головки лубрикант. Если это не поможет, придется обращаться в техподдержку. Ему, самому продвинутому и передовому. Лучше уж взорваться.

Когда кажется, что у него сейчас заискрит в голове, дверь туалета распахивается. Человек делает несколько шагов, останавливается, открывает кран с водой. Ричард слишком возбужден и испуган, чтобы это могло его остановить — и он старается хотя бы не издавать звуков, чтобы вошедший офицер ничего не заподозрил. Тот стоит у зеркал около минуты, закрывает кран и шуршит бумажным полотенцем. Ричард жмурится. “Ну давай, уходи”, — сдавленно просит он про себя.

— Так, ладно. Где там этот гребаный андроид…

Глаза открываются сами собой. Ричард чувствует, как все его системы на миг прекращают работу, словно откликаются на голос Гэвина, оставляя ему только несчастный половой модуль. Он не вполне представляет, как ощущается эякуляция, но успевает сделать предположение — и, закрыв рукой рот, несколько раз вздрагивает, будто по телу пускают ток. Ему кажется, что все за пределами кабинки — даже Гэвин — исчезает и он остается один на один со своим странным, непривычным телом. Система перераспределения энергии не отзывается, и ему приходится, натянув кое-как белье, опуститься на крышку унитаза, чтобы не упасть.

Когда он выходит наконец к зеркалам, подстроившийся скин на лице идет пятнами, волосы на затылке встрепаны, а диод все еще мигает красным.

Зато теперь он лучше понимает одержимость людей сексом.

Это знание, к сожалению, скорее проклятие, чем подарок: хотя Гэвин продолжает подавать ему однозначные сигналы — и даже один раз звонит в два часа утра, — к нему все равно никак не подступиться. Ричард мысленно занимается с ним сексом у себя и у него дома, на своем, на его и на капитанском столах, даже в той же туалетной кабинке, но какой от этого толк, если он не вполне уверен, как ощущается секс с человеком?

Упрямство Гэвина раздражает. Разве не из-за него Ричард вообще поставил себе этот модуль? Разве не он так огорчился, узнав, что у Ричарда его нет? А теперь, когда он успешно решил эту проблему, Гэвин даже не дает ему шанса — только по-прежнему болтает и огрызается.

Когда Ричард уже почти устает надеяться и пытается сосредоточиться на фантазиях о том, как приятно было бы целовать и прижимать к себе Гэвина, пока тот стонет его имя, ему все-таки улыбается удача. У них, кажется, убийство.

— В каком смысле “кажется”? — переспрашивает Ричард.

— В прямом. Анонимный звонок, по адресу недостроенный дом. Надо съездить проверить, вставай. — Гэвин взмахивает рукой и оттягивает ворот рубашки. Ричард завороженно встает из-за стола.

Но в доме, по счастью, мертвых нет — как, в общем, и живых. Они поднимаются на второй этаж, под крышу. После осмотра последних комнат остается только сообщить об этом в участок.

— Чертовы подростки, — тянет Гэвин с усмешкой. — Вот закроем эту халабуду, куда они трахаться побегут?

— Они здесь?.. — Ричард оглядывается. Выглядит довольно чисто, и все же здание нежилое.

— Они везде, — откликается Гэвин. — Но ты сам посмотри: дом на отшибе, в округе почти никого, крыша не течет… Рич?

Ричард с сомнением оглядывает его, размышляя, сколько сможет держать на весу. Пожалуй, достаточно. Он делает четыре шага к Гэвину — тот пятится и утыкается спиной в стену. Смотрит он без страха, скорее с удивлением. Когда Ричард тянется к вороту его рубашки и проводит по коже на ключице, Гэвин нервно фыркает.

— Ты чего это вдруг? Перегрелся?

Ричард молча берет его за запястье и кладет его руку себе на пах.

— Твою мать, — выдыхает Гэвин и отдергивает ладонь. — Ты зачем это сделал?

Из его уст это звучит обидно — гораздо обиднее многого из того, что Гэвин когда-либо ему говорил. Но теперь оттягивать некуда, и он прижимает Гэвина к стене, потираясь о него.

— За этим, — тихо отвечает он, чувствуя горячую струйку воздуха на шее. Если бы Гэвин сейчас высунул язык, он бы…

У Ричарда встает. Двинув еще раз бедрами, он понимает, что не только у него, — и с облегчением улыбается.

— Блядь, Ричард, какого хрена? — рычит Гэвин, когда тот расстегивает его ремень. Ричард молча поддевает пуговицу и прижимается к нему ладонью, поглаживая член через белье. Гэвин вместо новой возмущенной тирады только шумно выдыхает и сжимает ему плечо.

Это так просто, но пробирает до самого процессора. Ричард осторожно касается члена Гэвина напрямую — горячего, покрасневшего от прилившей крови, не отличимого по ощущениям от его собственного. 

— Красивый, — нежно произносит он. 

Гэвин почему-то смеется.

— У меня самый ебанутый андроид в этом городе. — Он качает головой и уже сам тянет руку к брюкам Ричарда. — Ты где его достал?

— На твое чувство такта выменял, — хмурится Ричард.

— Дешево обошлось, — хмыкает Гэвин. — Я думал, андроидам такое не нужно. Готовился, понимаешь, морально…

Ричард приоткрывает рот.

— Почему не спросил? — спрашивает он удивленно. — Я ради тебя его устанавливал.

Гэвин приподнимает брови и расстегивает молнию. Оттягивает резинку.

— А приличный агрегат, — признает он с уважением. — Тебе идет.

Гэвин осторожно тянет Ричарда за руку и молча застегивается. Потом застегивает брюки и ему. Одергивает его рубашку.

— Ну что, раз мы все решили… Пойдем? — спрашивает он, словно ничего не произошло.

Ричард недоуменно моргает. То ли он совершенно плох в этом, то ли Гэвин. Но скорее всего они оба.

— А мы не?.. — спрашивает он, обводя беглым взглядом комнату.

— Что, в пустом доме с холодными стенами? Да ну его нахрен, Рич, — морщится Гэвин. А потом усмехается. — У меня вообще квартира есть. Хочешь, покажу? Заодно обсудим, на какие еще жертвы ты пошел ради меня. Может быть, я тебе даже кое-что возмещу.

Направляясь к выходу, он легко берет Ричарда за руку, крепко переплетая их пальцы. Искрит от этого почему-то не меньше.

— Ты слишком много болтаешь, когда возбуждаешься, — улыбается Ричард.

— А ты членам комплименты делаешь, — бросает Гэвин через плечо. — Видишь, какая отличная мы пара?


End file.
